True Nature
by Yuuki Luvipan
Summary: Saving Alois from Claude might've been the worst decision... or the best according to Ciel. A certain little boy is brought back to life... Hannah is happy... And Claude has a one hell of an army against him... Suck at summaries but please read to find out what happens to our little shotas.
1. Chapter 1

**True Nature**

**Chapter 1: Suspicious Feeling**

**A/N: Well, I don't really like it when it comes to that 'Hey I'm new so go easy on me' stuff, so, let's skip that. Although I am new to this I shall respect any constructive criticism I may receive.**

**It's a little dull in the beginning I have to admit, but I think it gets better when you go on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters.**

**Sorry for any OOCiness**

Ciel Phantomhive was currently in a carriage, on his way to the Trancy manor. He sat there glaring at his black-clad butler, Sebastian, and cursing his name for forcing him to visit the Trancy brat. Lets just say if looks really could kill Sebastian died 593 slow painful deaths by now.

"Why do I have to go?", the young earl asked his demon.

"Because, young master… An invitation is an invitation, and you must live up to the Phantomhive name.", Sebastian replied, quite annoyed by his young master's childish behavior over such a simple visitation. It isn't that much of a big deal, strictly business… but, knowing the head of the Trancy name, it's way more than 'strictly business'.

"Shut your trap!", Ciel scoffed, "I do as I please, and I can't believe a servant is forcing me to such a wretched place."

"Bochan, its not like I want to be in the presence of a spider who bathes in gluttony.", Sebastian smirked and said, "Plus, I know how much you fancy the earl Trancy."

Ciel blushed some, "Tch. I don't fancy that whore" he lied, making the butler give out a mocking chuckle. Like the Great-and-Powerful Ciel Phantomhive can trick a demon by such a pointless lie, he has heard the young earl moan out Alois's name on more than one occasion. Even the thickest walls can never stall demon senses.

The duo arrived to the Trancy Estate in fair time and set the carriage in the driveway where it would be in easy access in case they needed to escape. Sebastian tried to help Ciel out of the carriage by holding out his hand, which was smacked away by a very agitated young master. Both males were surprised to not see the blonde boy prance out and glomp the younger bluenette. Thus the duo cautiously walked up to the mansion doors, ready if the blonde decides to make a surprise hug attack.

"For some reason… I feel… odd.", Sebastian claimed as he hesitantly knocked on the door. A few moments go by until another black-clad butler answered, but with spectacled topaz eyes instead of ruby. The two butlers glared daggers at each other, neither one breaking eye contact.

"Earl of Phantomhive, his highness is awaiting your presence in the drawing room." The butler named Claude stated monotonously. "Would you care for me to escort you there?"

The bluenette scoffed the second he heard 'escort', like he was a child! The young earl was about to say some witty remark when a screech echoed down from the top of the stairs to the front door. A blonde boy was seen limping down the stairs with nothing but his infamous booty shorts and a half buttoned, overly-stretched white long sleeve t-shirt. The boy was covered in small purple bruises and his hair was a mass of tangles. "Ciel! It's a trap! Run! Get out of here! Quickly now!"

No human had the time to react when Claude grabbed the blonde locks set upon the boy's head and harshly whispered, "You ruined it you little whore!" He pulled the blonde hair, flinging the boy down the staircase. "You will pay for this you brat!"

Before Claude for the now blood soaked boy, Ciel cried out, "Se-Sebastian!". Understandingly Sebastian threw a silver cutlery at the topaz-eyed demon, getting said demons attention away from the blonde and into battle.

Right when Sebastian jumped into action , Ciel threw his can aside and ran to the sprawled out blonde. Ciel grabbed the slightly older boys body, shaking him violently, staring at closed eyelids. "Wake up you imbecile, unless you want to die here!" Long eyelashes fluttered open, revealing a pair of aquamarines.

"..." The older boy started to drift off again as he stared at the other's one saphire. A big crash of two butlers tumbling into the bottom of the staircase snapped the blonde out of his daze. "Wh-what?"

"We need to get to the carriage", the bluenette said calmly as he grabbed the older boy, letting himself be used for balance support, and as quickly as quickly as possible half walked half shuffled towards the carriage. He helped the blonde inside by letting him in first with a held out hand, which was gladly taken. They both sat next to each other having a moment of silence, until Ciel decided to break it, "Trancy, mind to tell me what happened?"

The blonde looked at Ciel not moving his head, "can we not speak in formalities, please?"

Ciel was going to say how improper it is not to use formalities since both earls work for the queen, but held his tongue for that, "fine, Alois."

"Thank you, Ciel." Aloid chirped whilst Ciel internally shivered when he heard his name roll off the other's imprinted tongue.

"Answer my question." The bluenette demanded.

"I can't"

"Why is that?"

**A/N: Wow! This sucks majorly… oh well.**

**I got more than I thought I would…**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can ^-^ **

**Please R/R **

**heheheh I feel light-hearted now… I don't like being mean to Alois *pouts***

**This story needs a plot.. I'm just slowly working up to it…**

**Till next time… my kittens**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Nature**

**Chapter 2: Getting Settled… Slightly**

**A/N: *smiles* thank you for reviews, glad some people like this crap.**

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer and less… **_**Tasteless**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor it's character, strictly Yana Toboso's.**

**Yet again, sorry for any OOCiness**

"Because I don't know what happened. It just went by so fast." Alois clenched his fists together in his lap, making little crescents in his palms. "I was in my study doing paper work when C-Claude…", he trailed off in a fit of tears, not even bothering to wipe the salty liquid off his cheeks. "H-he… grabbed me by the neck and… d-dragged me… into a guest bedroom…A-and… he…"

Alois began to cry even more hysterically than before, remembering the events clear as day. He leaned on Ciel and gripped onto his brown jacket, soaking it with his tears as he began saying inaudible words.

Ciel didn't know what to do when he felt hands run across his middle in a close embrace. No one has truly hugged him in over three years, almost no affectionate contact to be exact. Yes, he had his fiancee, Elizabeth, but her hugs were always one-sided and bone-crushing. All the love Ciel ever actually felt died with his parents, or so he thought. Ciel was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the carriage move, or Sebastian come back in the horse wagon drenched in blood, nor did he notice a blonde head resting on his lap in deep slumber. The bluenette was about to push Alois' head off his lap, but when his hand touched the other's soft blonde locks he couldn't resist the urge to pet the blonde's head. He knew the boy wouldn't mind due to him being asleep and won't remember it. The only thing he worried about this situation right now, is being teased by his butler later on.

"What happened to the spider demon?", the master of the duo asked.

"He is but a torso now, my lord, it will take him quite a bit of time to regenerate his limbs.", Sebastian responded like he should be rewarded some kitten-time.

"And the other servants?"

"Claude locked Hannah and the triplets in the cellar and put an enchantment, so they couldn't get out."

"... Well?"

"They are right behind us…"

"You said they were under an enchantment."

"I tore apart the source the enchantment came from, my lord."

"Fine… They can stay in the servant quarters till Trancy heals.", He pet the head on his lap once more, "Did Faustus say anything about… this?"

"Yes, my lord, apparently this has been going on for a about a little over a month now. The spider demon bragged of the regular beatings he would give to the earl Trancy." Sebastian look out the window and saw four other demons running effortlessly next to the carriage and planted a smirk on his face settling back down, "I doubt Claude will be alive any longer now that Hannah is out.".

Hannah and the triplets were running along side the carriage, making sure not to be seen by the driver of the horse wagon. The triplets are identical in looks, same ruby eyes, same height, even the same vulgar only thing that was different about the whispering trio, is the tone of their voices and their plum coloured hair. Thompson's hair fell in the center of his face frame, Canterbury's is swept to the left, whilst Timber's is to the right. Hannah _had_ two sapphire eyes, the left is kept bandaged due to her highness, Alois. Light brown skin and pale-lavender hair that goes down to her knees and is braided from the middle down, and as Thompson puts it, ' Miss Hannah is way stacked'. The triplets were just observing the woman as they ran, they knew her long enough to know she was give it her all to not bring out the Laevateinn and vent her anger out on everything around them. Yes, she had feelings for Claude, but, she knew he was only using her because she is the sheathe for the Laevateinn. Because of this and the abuse he has done to Alois… she **will** wield the demon sword that dwells within her to bring Claude to his knees and beg for the mercy he will never receive… He unleashed the beast in Hannah… the beast she put away so long ago.

As Hannah was thinking of millions of ways to torment Claude, she heard a sweet little voice come from within her. "Oi, Miss 'annah aren't ye goin' to let me out? You promised.". She instantly smiled when she heard the voice that could only be the little village boy named, Luka Macken.

"Yes, my dear, but when the time is right… for Alois."

"Alois? Whose that Miss 'annah?"

"Ah yes, I mean Jim."

"Brother is 'urt?"

"Yes, but-"

Hannah fell short of words when she felt the sadness and anger come from the core of Luka's soul.

"Luka…" She whispered quietly in a motherly tone, "...your brother, Jim, goes by the name Alois now, so do try you best to call him that when I let you out, okay?" She heard a sniffle and a muffled 'Yes, Miss 'annah'

"I truly love you Luka."

"I love ye too, Miss 'annah."

They all arrived at the Phantomhive Estate and went to their respective quarters. A ditzy maid named, Mey-Rin, was leading Hannah to a room Sebastian picked out for the pale-haired woman.

"I'm so sorry Miss Hannah, yes I am." The maroon-haired woman was trying to explain how Hannah had to have her own room. "Mister Se-Sebastian ordered it to be done"

"It's quite alright Miss Mey-Rin, I prefer it like this actually." Hannah comforted with succession.

"Thats perfect, yes that is!"

Mey-Rin opened a door at the end of the hall, revealing a plain and simple room with only one picture, a mirror, closet, and a bed.

"Here you go Miss Hannah, I am right across the hall." The maid pointed to her room, walking towards it "If you need me just knock, okay?"

Hannah nodded giving conformation for the other woman to leave. After Mey-Rin closed the bedroom door, Hannah made quick with her work. She brought out viles of all sizes, which were each filled with a different color, each one brighter than the one before, seemingly out of thin air.

Sebastian was leading the triplets to his room because, unfortunately, he just can't have demons 'sleeping' besides the humans of the household.

"What are ye blokes doin' 'ere?"

Sebastian face palmed the second he heard Bardroy's voice. Once you hear Bard, Finnian isn't that far behind. Finnian always seemed to look up to Bard and Sebastian, mainly the latter but he doesn't pay attention to the other three servants unless it had to deal with their work or protecting the manor. Speaking of Finny.

"Aren't those the Trampy servants?"

The ruby-eyed butler turned to face the blondes before simply saying, " Yes… and its Trancy not 'Trampy'", leaving them even more curious. Oh how utterly wonderful, now Sebastian has to explain to the Phantomhive servants what happened without revealing to them that they are actually demons, and what really happened to the poor Trancy lad. "I'll explain later" and with that Sebastian turned to the triplets who were whispering to each other, probably gossiping as usual. The demons left leaving the blondes curious, dumbfounded, and frightened.

"Bard? Have they come to live with us?" Finny asked. Finny has a way too high a pitch of voice for a boy his age, and is the gardener of the Phantomhive servants. If he tried he would honestly make a convincing girl, due to his shaggy hair being held by five red hair pins and him having uke-like emerald eyes.

"I 'ope not, they are better than us, that's for sure" Bardroy complained. There's not much to Bard except he is blonde, blue-eyed, always has a cigarette in his mouth, and is… well in his mind… the best chef ever. "I guess we'll find out later when Sebastian tells us."

Then Tanaka, a fairly old man who worked as the Phantomhive butler, randomly pops out of nowhere and simply chuckles his little "Hoh, hoh, hoh"

Sebastian was leading the triplets to his room, much to his displeasure. When they got there, the room was just as plain as Hannah's, but instead of picture, there was another mirror (A/N: I imagine Sebby looks at himself a lot).

The raven-demon turned to the spiders telling them they have to make their own bed, pointing to outside to the tall trees proving his point even further, and to stay out of his closet. Soon the butler left, leaving the three identical demons to their own entertainment.

"How rude…", said Canterbury.

"Making our own beds?", complained Thompson.

"I wonder what's in his closet.", suggested Timber.

All three of them turned towards the closet in unison. They walked over when Thompson reached for the handle. The demon's hand came in contact with the handle there was a sudden bolt of power that sent a powerful blow, pushing the triplets away from the closet and scattering across the room. A blow that can only affect demons.

"Stupid demon enchantments.", they all groaned.

**A/N: Done with this chapter! Yay!**

**It's getting a little less tasteless I think… so I guess the story is going well…**

**Next one is short but it involves bathing… and a attempt of **_**repayment **_**;) **

**Imma try to update every Wednesday...**

**Till next time my kittens**

**-Noodle**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Nature**

**Chapter 3: Bath Time pt.I**

**A/N: Ok, I felt a little bad for making Alois bleed, but it was just a cut… so he mainly just has bruises from when he was still captivated by Claude.**

**That does not get in the way of bathing... so…**

**I'm posting a little early because I'm off for three weeks... lets see how far I can go with this story.**

**Disclaimer: God knows what I'll do IF I owned Kuroshitsuji… but I don't, so, blah.**

As the servants were all doing their own thing, helping one another settle down into this sudden change. All this left Ciel to attend to Alois and hoping he wouldn't see that raven-demons smirk later on. The bluenette was doing paper in his office while Alois was in a guest bedroom right next to his personal bedroom, which is just across the hall and two doors down.

The bluenette's mind kept wandering to the blonde nuisance, replaying the recent events in his head over and over again. He never would have thought Alois' misfortunes could affect him so much. _Why am I so angry?_ he thought to himself _Alois has no right making me feel this way… he doesn't even deserve… what has he done for me to deserve my sympathy?_ Ciel was angry for what Claude has done to Alois, and he got even angrier for even caring. The young earl was planning various ways to kill the spider-demon, where he can enjoy the blood flow in his head.

Alois was in an awkward position on the bed. His legs draped over the side of the queen size bed, one hand somehow twisted and around his head, his fingers tangled in his hair, and the other hand underneath him. Surely if Sebastian had put him there he would look as cute as a sleeping babe, but, Ciel was persistent that he do it, hell, the boy can't even dress himself! Yet, he managed to get the taller boy, somewhat, on the bed. He was so proud of his work afterwards, he ordered Sebastian not to touch the slumbering boy, or all his _hard_ work would have been for nothing.

Ciel was too distracted to do his paperwork, so instead of doodling little drawing on a scratch paper he decided a nice long bath would help relax his mind. He got out of his overly sized chair and stood in front of his desk in a demanding order, with his arms crossed. "Sebastian!", he called forth his butler.

Not even a second later a knock sounded on the door, and opened revealing the demon, "Young master?"

"Draw me a bath…"

"This early, sir?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I'll see to it, young master."

"..."

After sending his butler off to draw his bath, he went to go check on Alois. He knocked on the door not expecting an answer, "Alois? Are you awake?", he asked carefully opening the door, peeking in, as expected the blonde was still asleep… still bloody and dirty, but peacefully sleeping.

_Ew. Disgusting… but… cute… _he walked towards the slumbering boy, examining the blondes baby like facial features. The boy had only a little bit of blood coming from the top of his hairline from it coming in contact to a sharp corner on the stairs, but most the blood on his head wasn't even his. He only had one cut yet was covered in dry blood, and it was mainly his face. The blondes lips were just parted slightly, letting out quiet little snores. Ciel bent down, hovering over the boy, his lips nearly touching the others, _but, he'd look cuter if he was bathed...so…_

"Alois get up", he shook the boy softly, only a groan in response. He lifted his body just a bit further to see the boy's face contort into a scowl.

"Tch. Alois get up!", he shook the boy a bit harder this time getting a deafening scream and a slap to the face.

"Claude! I only closed my eyes for a second!", he curled himself in a ball, covering his eyes and screaming, still not looking at who ever woke him up, "I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

Ciel just stood there, holding his left cheek, which was red and stung from the slap he received. Oh, how the bluenette wanted to slap him twice as hard. He decided it against it and waited for the trembling blonde to look up at him. Confused, Alois did eventually look up, seeing Ciel instead of Claude, he burst into tears.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Alois continued to cry as Ciel just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the weeping blonde. "I didn't mean to!", he grabbed Ciel and clung onto him so he wouldn't leave, _if_, he wanted to leave.

Ciel just sighed and said coldly, "Alois! Would you just stop your blubbering!", but the harsh words didn't cease the older boy, it made it worse.

"Look…", he talked calmly now, looking away, and focusing his attention to the random books on a shelf across the room, "It's my fault, so stop crying so we can take a bath."

Alois just nodded, trying his best to stop the never-ending flow of tears, and stood up to follow Ciel into his room. "I'm sorry", he muttered, but didn't get a response, which made him feel ten times worse, but decided to abide the young earls wishes and cease his crying, and succeed before they reached the younger's room.

"Ah, young master.", Sebastian smiled when he saw Alois, "I just finished drawing the bath."

"Fine.", Ciel walked in the bathroom and outstretched his arms, waiting to be undressed.

As soon as Sebastian knelt down and was undoing the bow around the boy's slender neck, the boy turned his head towards the blonde who was standing away from the duo and found the ripples in the bath water very intriguing, "Undress Alois as well, he is in desperate need of a bath."

After all the articles of clothing were off of Ciel, he quickly stepped in the claw-footed tub. He took note that the the water of the bath was covered in bubbles, normally meaning Sebastian was going to leave and he will just soak, and smelt of lavender.

Sebastian started undressing Alois, since he wasn't wearing much it was quite easier and quicker to undress him than Ciel. The raven started by slowly undoing the buttons on the boys shirt, making him feel uncomfortable and wishing it will be done already. Ciel was doing the same thing Alois was doing… the ripples in the water are just _so_ interesting these days.

Sebastian finished undressing Alois and helped the blonde in the tub, taking note of his master's averted eyes and red cheeks. "Bocchan", the raven stood, sporting a smirk on his face, Ciel narrowed his eyes, he knew the man was up to something. "I hope you and Sir Trancy can… _entertain_ yourselves while I start making dinner."

Ciel scoffed and waved the man off. The butler left and Ciel soaked whilst watching Alois playing with the water, making bubble in the water with his mouth. Alois felt the younger's stare but choose to ignore it, continuing blowing raspberries beneath the water. A good minute passed of intense staring and awkward silence. Ciel just wanted his demon to hurry and wash him, but didn't call him because of the blonde in front of him.

Trying to get more comfortable the bluenette shifted his legs, thus coming in close range to the blonde's nether regions. the foot only touched the inner thigh, but apparently it was enough to motivate the blonde.

"Eep!", the older squeaked.

"What the hell?", questioned the younger.

"Oh~ nothing", Alois leaned in putting all his weight on his hands, between his thighs, and said with a sultry tone, "I just didn't know you wanted to do _that_~"

"Honestly, What are you talking about?"

The seductive blonde brought his right hand out of the water and held it over Ciel's chest, letting the water on the younger's chest from the tips of his fingers.

"I know you're not that innocent, Ciel~"

"I feel as if I shouldn't listen to you right now."

Alois laid his hand on the other boys chest, with a smirk breaking through on his innocent face, "You're so cruel Ciel… I just want to help…" Ciel tuned the blonde out and stared at the hand on his chest. _Why is he touching me? Oh god… Sebastian hurry up… I swear you're going to pay for this._

"You know~" The watchdog paid attention to the spider now, "I've noticed something~"

Ciel laid his head on his hand as Alois gave light touches to his chest. The contact made Ciel blush, but he hid it very well, blaming it on the heat of the water. Still making no move to stop the other, "Is that so?"

"Ya…" Alois leaned in closer, his mouth close to the other's ear, "I know that you-"

The bathroom door opened revealing….

**A/N: Well… that just happened… o,o**

**Can you guess who it is? There winner gets a virtually cupcake…**

**Till next time… my kittens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Nature**

**Chapter 4: Bath time pt.2**

**No one got it… well, maybe it was too obvious cx**

**It's good here I bought a 12 package of virtual cupcakes**

***Hands out***

**Now eat them up kitten ;)**

**Sorry if you wanted smut right away… But, that HAS to come later on… so…**

**The bathroom door opened revealing…** Sebastian!

Alois shrieked and pushed himself of Ciel, ducking down under the water, splashing water everywhere. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the new mess he had to clean. Honestly, he already has to clean after those idiotic Phantomhive servants and now he has to deal with an unstable blonde as well. Ciel, who hasn't moved at all, just made a 'Tch' sound. He was curious of what the older was going to say, but silently ordered the ebony haired demon to just wash him. Sebastian walked towards the two boys, one blonde who was still in the water but now he just looked like a glaring hippo.

"Did I interrupt something?" The raven asked teasingly.

"No." the blonde growled.

"Yes" the other stated monotonously.

Acting surprised Sebastian asked in a playful manner, "Oh? What was this 'something'?"

"Trancy was in the middle of a sentence," the bluenette motioned to the fuming blonde, soon dunking his petite body under the water, quickly resurfacing, "before you interrupted without knocking first… I told you about that."

"Oh?" Sebastian grabbed the soap lathering the boy's dark locks, "I don't recall you saying any such thing, but, it was a tad rude of me my apologies, sir". Ciel slightly puffed out his cheeks whilst butler just kept talking, "I wonder what Lord Trancy was going to say… must've been very important for him to be so _close_ to you."

The older boy shot up in a sitting position, sending more bubbles and water over the rim of the bath tub. "Like hell I'll tell you!", he yelled then turned to look at Ciel, "And why are you using formalities?!"

Ciel rinsed his hair, "I'm used to it."

Alois rewet his already soaked hair and Sebastian washed his hair too, "but you said we wouldn't use them." He puffed out his cheeks.

Ciel grabbed a sponge washing himself, "I'll try to restrain myself next time, Alois." The blonde dunked his head in the water to rinse out the soap, but, mainly just to hear the way Ciel sounds beneath the water. He always liked that sound. The sound of the outside world under the surface of the water, or just water in general. He can't count how many times he would just sink into the blue abyss, letting himself be enveloped in its arms that cradled him so dearly. He'd listen to it's beautiful voice lull him away from reality, just for a moment from the terrible truth, from the pitiful being he was. If he could he would spend hours in the water… If the needtobreathe wasn't necessary.

Alois slowly resurfaced, "Please do, I'll deeply appreciate it."

"Fine," Ciel motioned for the blonde to come closer, "Here, I'll wash your back."

Gladly taking the offer the blonde turned so the younger earl had better access. Ciel started with the boy's shoulders, discretely touching the older's soft skin under the pads of his fingers. Alois let out a whisper of a moan, making the younger's cheeks be dusted rosy. The bluenette continued washing in slow circular motions. Leaning in closer, Alois let out another barely audible moan. Ciel just continued his journey lower and lower down the other's back. It surprised Sebastian that his little master even asked to do it. It was so unlike the Phantomhive boy, doing free favors that gave another person relief or even pleasure.

"Ciel?" Alois asked when he felt the other's hands on his lower back.

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't you want to go lower~?"

That being said shocked both demon and master, Ciel to the point he dropped the sponge in the water and his cheeks burned a bright crimson. Sebastian just stood there with wide eyes. He knew the blonde was flirtatious but didn't think he would suggest _that_ kind of activity in front of others.

Ciel swallowed and put his hands over his face in an attempt to hide the cursed blush that just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried, and gave out a shaky, "W-what?" _STUPID. Stupid Ciel you heard him… why would he ask of that? Ugh the humiliation._

Alois shrugged, "I thought I should repay you for saving me from Claude." Ciel looked at him from in between the cracks of his parted fingers. "And… and I took this opportunity, since, you know, we're alone.

Sebastian cleared his throat, making the Trancy boy to give out a girlish scream and dive into the water once again.

"Young master, I think you're done bathing."

The master stared at his demon with wide eyes and pink still stained on his cheeks, "Yes, I suppose thats a good idea."

Ciel looked at the glaring hippo and sighed, "Are you hungry?"

The blonde perked up and nodded, "Starving."

Sebastian got Ciel dressed and was now rummaging through the young boy's closet for any spare nightshirts. He found a couple but had an idea, and secretly tucked the extras back where he found them.

"My lord, it appears we have to go to Mey-Rin's bed chamber for _proper_ sleep attire, Alois."

Both earls gave an annoyed look at the butler and said in unision, "Really."

**A/N: Yep… too short, but, oh well… **

**Brain**

**Is**

**Fried**

**Till next time my kitten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**True Nature**

**Chapter 5: Attempt of Seduction… Again**

**A/N: Enjoy your virtual cupcakes? Hope so… well, I'm just procrastinating for a certain… scene… for the story so most of this is just like fillers…**

**I really don't want to cry my eyes out… but it has to be done…**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters belong to Yana Toboso… **

"I'm sorry Lord Trancy, yes I am!" cried Mey-Rin.

Alois has tried on all of the women's sleepwear and they were all too long for his liking, at this rate he would prefer to sleep buck naked. The Trancy earl was so frustrated, he was biting his lip to hold in his anger and so he wouldn't lash out on the poor maid, who was frantically pulling out all her clothes of the closet.

"Oh, why didn't Mister Sebastian ask for Finny's sleepwear?" Mey-Rin asked, going through the dresser across the room, "I really am sorry Lord Trancy."

"It's fine Miss Mey-Rin", the blonde chirped with a very convincing smile on his face, "I just hoped you had one more my size."

Then Mey-Rin perked up, going to her closet again and reaching for something that seemed to be behind all of the clothes. "Well, what if…" she grunted, "I give you one of my special dresses… I never wore them and doubt I ever will." She pulled out a box and handed it to Alois. "Go ahead and try it out on." she said with a smile.

Alois opened the box to find it's only contents was a pink frilly sleep gown. The blonde boy looked at the dress in approvement, feeling the soft fabric between his index and thumb. Said boy took off the long, pale blue gown that the maid had him try, thanking god that the bluenette didn't come with him to the servant's quarter. He slipped on the shorter, pink, frilly one, thanking the red-head whilst he did so. The little dress as far as his tiny shorts would and really complements his long creamy legs, the sleeves hung off his shoulders due to the lack of breasts. Knowing the ditzy maid, her mind went straight to gutter, resulting in a nose bleed.

"Gah! What a horrible maid I am." she flailed her arms around whilst holding a handkerchief to her nose, already staining crimson, "A maid shan't think like this about her master's guests"

Alois just gave her a 'what the fuck' look and left before the maid can pass out from blood loss.

Alois went across the hall to the room his maid, Hannah, was located. Not bothering to knock, he walked in, seeing the woman moving about. Back and forth to a table full of, what he assumed, ingredients of some sort, and another table covered with vials of different shapes and sizes with odd vibrant colours in the containers. The boy was slightly amazed at all the different colours but just stood there, waiting till the maid noticed his presence.

Unfortunately for him, Hannah was to focused on her work. _What the hell are you working on? _he thought as he tilted his head and put his hands behind his back in a cute innocent manner, "Hannah." he said, making the woman drop the three dove feathers she had in her hand, which she quickly picked up, "what are you doing?"

Hannah bowed her head and slightly shook, not wanting to spoil the surprise and yet not wanting to upset her little highness, "It's truly nothing, your highness."

"Oh?" Alois inched closer to the shivering woman, "this…" he gestured to the objects on the tables "... does not look like 'nothing'"

Hannah kept her head down, knowing what will happen if she dare look at the boy who was getting closer and closer. Fear and love rising in her, making her tremble even more.

"You know~" he harshly squeezed the woman's cheeks, forcing her to look at him, but, she kept her sapphire averted, "I do **not** like being lied too." She briefly looked up at him to see a pained look in his eyes. She knew that look, she knew it all too well. A previous contract she had with a human named, Sara, reminded her of that pain. Sara always would call upon the flower demon and tell her the things her husband would do to her. The beatings, the rape, the 'love'... and Sara would tell her this all with that certain pain in her eyes though she sported the brightest smile. Hannah averted her eyes away from the sad aquamarines when they looked back at her.

Alois made a 'tch' sound and forcefully shoved the flower demon's face away, slamming the door as he walked out. Hannah fell to her knees, staring at where the boy she loved so dearly stood. She wished with all her might she could take away the pain, never wanting to see it in his eyes ever again. Tears brimmed her eyes. _Oh Jim, Alois, if only you knew how much I truly love you… _she buried her face in her hands, letting the tears fall.

"Are ye alright Miss 'annah?" Luka spoke, his little voice fluttering to her heart.

Hannah wiped her tears and sniffled before smiling warmly and replying, "Yes, my love".

"What 'appened? Why were ye cryin'?"

Hannah softly giggled, "'It's truly nothing'"

She shakily stood and made quick work finish making her concoctions, "He is just a little impatient to see you" she said with a sigh whilst pouring a blue liquid into a container full of a purple liquid, turning the liquid turn into a crimson colour.

The Trancy earl walked down the hall towards the room he will be residing, thinking about what he just did to his hand maid. _Lying to me… that whore deserves more_. He stopped and looked at the pink frilly clothing he was in. _God, I call her a whore and look at what I'm in._

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Alois heard Ciel yell from his study "Go! Shoo! Gah-! FINNIAN!"

Alois opened the door to see a naked man licking the bluenette's face, who was trying with all his might to push the silver-haired man off, "Finnian! Get him off me!" he yelled again, his eye patch falling off.

Instead of going to the study, like his master wanted, Finny ran to the kitchen and grabbed a tin labeled 'Inukko', so, he called from downstairs with his high girly voice "Plu-plu! Nommies".

The naked man perked up and looked at Alois, who was in the middle of the door, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Oh no…"

Pluto bound toward the door, jumping on Alois in the process. Alois tried to turn and run but failed… miserably… thus leaving him face down with a bare bum in the air.

Ciel, busy wiping his face clear of saliva, questioned, "Alois? Are you alright?"

The blonde boy groaned, realizing his situation and the position he was in. He did nothing, said nothing, all with a playful smirk curving on his lips. Waiting for the young earl to look his way.

"Alois?" the bluenette stopped, hoping he got most of the saliva off. Worried for the safety of the blonde, he pulled the handkerchief away from his face, only to quickly slap it back on his eyes at the lewd position the blonde was in. "I bloody swear… If you are doing this on purpose, I won't let you sleep with a night light."

"Oh?" the blonde snickered, wiggling his butt as if he had a tail. "Remember what I told you in the bathroom?"

The blush on the other's face grew darker, thankful he is smart enough to use the small piece of fabric to hide the fully bloomed roses on his pale cheeks. "Repayment for saving you from the spider demon?" he half asked half growled.

"Mmhmm~" Alois purred, then said in a sultry tone "I'm ready to pay my fine~ To whom do I owe the _pleasure_~" he wiggled his butt again when he saw Ciel look at the sinful dish put out for him on a silver platter.

Ciel snapped, picking up Alois, who squeaked in surprise, by the waist and as quickly as possible rushed to Alois' current room, getting a questioning look and a smirk from Sebastian. The bluenette slammed the blonde on the bed, holding said blonde's wrists harshly above his head. "Alois…" he growled, lowering his head close to the other's, foreheads almost touching.

"Oh Ciel~" Alois smirked and the tip of Ciel's nose, "that eager are we?"

"Stop that" bluenette got louder, "Stop that, stop that, stop that."

Alois' smirk fell, _why is he telling me to 'stop'? Doesn't he want this? I'm just trying to say thank you. _"W-what?"

"Alois, I am betrothed, which means I have a fiancee and you can't do this."

"Do what? I'm just trying to-"

"You can't just repay someone with your body, Alois" he gripped tighter, seeing tears start to overflow in the aquamarines below him, "You're not some common whore who lives in the East End… You are so much more than that… You're an earl! Now act like it!"

The blonde let the tears roll down his cheeks, his eyes wide and staring at the other's dual eyes, "b-but it's the only way I know how" he blubbered "living with that disgusting old man… That is how he made me repay him! Said he wouldn't feed me… said he'd gladly let his favorite toy break."

Ciel slowly let go, moving away to the end of the bed, listening to the crying blonde in front of him "I did what I had to do to survive! And that's all I know!" Alois buried his face into the pillow in an attempt to muffle his screaming "How the hell do you think I got this title?! I was his favorite toy! I was until… C-Claude… he… he… No one loves me, Ciel!" The older earl was hyperventilating by now and the younger made no move to comfort him, he just stared at the ground, feeling a pang in his chest, trying to break through his emotionless facade "Everyone who I ever loved is dead! I have no one but you…" Ciel sat up to look at the blonde "No one loves me, no one loves me, no one…" he trailed off chanting the words till it was hard to understand him any more, soon crying himself to sleep.

Ciel quietly tucked Alois under the covers and got up to leave when he heard a barely audible whisper come from beneath the pile of blankets, "No one." and with that he left to his own room.

Sebastian standing faithfully by the side of the bed with a candelabra in hand and that oh-so-irritating smirk _still_ planted on his face. That smirk made Ciel want to claw his eyes out, instead he narrowed them. "Wipe that bloody smirk off your face" he commanded, "Or I'll have Pluto sniff out your beloved cats."

The raven immediately turned his smirk into a frown, knowing the young lord wasn't bluffing. Poor Snowbelle's fur never grew out the same. "Sorry, my lord"

"Whatever." The bluenette watched as Sebastian pull back the covers and smooth the sheets for him to sit down, he did so with his back set on the head board. "What am I going to do?"

"Wait till he heals?"

"Not that, you idiot" Ciel looked away with a light blush, remembering the various attempts of Alois seducing him "he has been for about seven hours and already made 3 attempts to seduce me."

The raven raised a thin eyebrow, making sure not to smirk.

"What if he is still trying to capture me? Did he set this all up? Is this another trick for him to kill me?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, sir" Sebastian pulled the covers over his tiny master "sleep it over, we'll talk more about this in the morning"

Ciel just nodded and laid his head on the soft covers calling him forth, he fell asleep instantly due to the exhaustion all of today has put on his poor fragile body.

**A/N: *almost burst with feels* … I'm sorry Alois!**

**Okai… I have two versions of Alois' dream… and I don't know which one to put… they both have feels… but one is more of a flashback whilst the other is just confusing and has nothing to do with the story…**

**I am already on chapter five and this story is going by so slow… might as well be a snail…**

… **yes I like dots '...' '...' '...'**

**Till next time… my kitten**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Nature**

**Chapter 6: Alois' Dream Choice 1**

**A/N: You have two choices… this one and 'Chapter 7: Alois' Dream Choice 2' and it won't affect the story… well maybe your view on it but… ya.**

**I hope you evil people are happy… And I don't mind reviews every now and then, but, thank you to the two that review every chapter ^-^ you guys make my day.**

**Warnings: Rape, may or may not trigger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to repeat it, but… Kuroshitsuji and the characters within belong to Yana Toboso.**

_All this bloody work is sooo boring_, Alois doodled on one of the very important documents that was just another deal in an attempt to con the young boy into giving away a few hundred bucks. _Stupid old men… always wanting my money… selfish bastards._

The door cracked open revealing Claude with a fine porcelain tea set and a serving of strawberry shortcake on a silver serving tray. Alois perked up seeing the demon set the delicious treat on the table across the room.

"Oh. Claude~" He clasped his hands together "I am completely famished… mind putting the cake more in my reach, **Claude**". He said the last part harshly, but calmly, politely scolding his butler. _Really now, you go through this everyday. Why the hell would you put the damn cake all the way over there?_

The butler didn't move.

Alois huffed, "I order you to bring me my food, Claude"

The ebony-haired man gave an unnoticeable flinch but still made no move.

Alois frowned and slammed his hands on the desk, sharply standing from the chair he was in, "Fine, I'll get the damn cake myself."

He stomped his heeled boots against the red carpeted floor towards the tray, only picking up the sponge cake that was overly coated with whip cream and few strawberries here and there.

The blonde turned around, walking to his desk "You must always listen to your-" his words interrupted by the sudden barrier that wasn't there before, he backed away from Claude's chest to glare up at the demon.

_You're really pissing me off, Claude._

He stood up on his toes, reaching up to the taller. "Claude" he raised his small hand "You need to listen more" Alois striked the demon on the cheek and walked around to angrily plop down in his chair. "Doesn't this go against the contract?"

Alois poked at the cake with his finger, spreading the cream more evenly, noticing he forgot to grab the utensils as well. _And I just sat down._

"Claude" he said, feeling incredibly stupid for forgetting the golden utensil, silently pleading Claude to get him one "I forgot the fork"

"You don't really need one, your highness"

Alois gave him a look that can only be read as 'are you fucking kidding me right now' "Well, I'm not going to use my hands." he lifted his hands, one finger coated in cream, dramatically shaking them as if to prove his point.

Something flashed upon the demon's face that was so fast and peculiar, the boy didn't know how to categorize it. Alois placed his hands back on the table and stared at the topaz eyes. It was as if Claude wanted to hurt him just by giving him a simple glance… no, more than hurt… it was as if Claude wanted to hunt him down and skin him like a pig just for pure amusement. Thats how Alois saw it.

Claude's lips curved into an awkward smirk and gave out a slight uncharacteristic chuckle. "Why not just use that little whore tongue of yours?"

Alois gasped, aquamarines narrowed into a glare, though fear was very evident on his face. "That isn't very funny, Claude" he choked.

The spider demon's smirk widened as he drew closer to the boy. "Oh really?" Alois backed himself as far as the chair would go. Claude stuck his finger in the cream from the cake and brought it up to his master's lips "I find it absolutely hilarious"

Alois shivered as his butler wiped the cream on his bottom lip, his eyes wide as saucers. _This isn't right,_ he tried to mold himself into the chair, _something isn't right._

Claude withdrew his hand, licking his lips as he stared at his helpless master. "You know" he bent down, hovering over the boy and trapping him in the chair with his arms. His thin cold lips went closer to the frosted quivering pair. "I've been such a good servant, I haven't eaten a single soul, and I hunger for you." he licked the frosted lips, making Alois want to scream but all that came out was whimpers and choked sobs, tears starting to roll off his cheeks. "I think I deserve a treat"

Claude licked the salty liquid from the boy's cheek, making the river to flow even more fluent from the aquamarines. "Wouldn't you agree?" the demon's topaz irises did a look over his treat. Alois' eyes widened even more, those eyes disgusted him, those eyes that held a look the old man would give him, those eyes that were glazed over with a lustful hunger, those eyes… that held the gaze Alois never hoped to ever see again.

So, he did the only thing he could think of… he clenched his eyes shut, dove his feminine frame under the demon above him, and made a mad dash towards the office door. His fingers barely grazed the knob when he felt gloved hands wrap around his slender neck.

"Noo!" the mortal gasped, tiny hands prying at the digits around his neck that prevented his escape. "Get off! Get off me! Now!"

"Just as I expected from a slut like you" Claude squeezed the neck a little harder, not tight enough to block the boy's air way. "So eager to get to the bedroom, are we?"

Alois screamed, digging the heel of his boots into the demon's shins and elbowing his ribs. Claude ignored the pain and opened the door, heading towards one of the guest rooms. The blonde boy in his grasp wasn't having it… he didn't want this. Ya, he teased the butler, but, only for a reaction… that's all he ever wanted from Claude was to see a reaction on the usual stone cold face. Alois grabbed onto the wall, knocking everything off of small tables in the halls, kicking every chance he had. But, he can't be stronger than a devil, he is just a mere human after all.

Claude flung his body onto the bed, quickly undressing the boy. Giving out a grunt of frustration when Alois wouldn't let go of the garments that covered him. The demon gave up on taking off the boy's clothes, leaving him in only his socks and shirt. The rest of the clothes were ripped and stretched simply because Alois didn't let Claude have his way so easily.

"Stop it this instant!" Alois screeched, clawing at the demon's face "It's an order! I order you to stop!"

Claude flinched but didn't stop his actions. He grabbed the boy's hips and forcefully spread his legs, revealing the treat he desired. He ducked his head down to lick the little pink hole, instead, got a kick in the face. He faltered, enough for Alois to run.

Alois got up from the bed and fumbled off the bed. He started to run to the door, Claude smirked. _We can't have that, now can we? Your highness_. He grabbed onto the boy's ankle, sending said boy to trip and lay face down on the floor. "I said to stop!" Alois tried to shake the hand off his ankle to no avail.

Claude pulled the ankle as he crawled off the bed to be set down to the floor. "And to think I was going to give you comfort of such a nice bed" He pinned Alois face down ignoring the boy's orders and curses that were thrown. "I don't know why you are continuing to struggle"

He pulled his erection, that was already slick with some kind of blue substance, out from his trousers and rubbed the muscle against the Alois' entrance. "You shouldn't even try" he harshly whispered as he slowly entered, making Alois scream and protest even more. "No one will hear you and no one will help you"

Claude thrusted hard and fast, not giving the boy the chance to get used to the intrusion. "No why?" Alois wailed out begging his butler to stop. "It's because no one loves you."

Alois stopped his struggling and let his body go limp, letting the demon move faster. 'It's because no one loves you' he repeated the words in his thoughts, letting himself be drowned by self-hatred and sorrow. _That's right… no one loves me… and nobody will help me._ 'no one loves you' _How could I even think anyone would in the first place?_

Alois wanted to fight back but those words prevented him from doing so. The words gave a blow that was even stronger than any other physical blow. Alois just stared out, to nothing in particular. Trying his best to ignore the harsh pounding in his ass. He should be used to it by now, to the abuse, the harsh words, the mental blows.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, and the stench of sweat. Only one being was enjoying this, the other looked like he was an empty shell. Claude forced his member deeper into Alois, releasing his seed deep inside to coat the walls within the boy with a long sigh.

He pulled out, picking up the boy that looked like a rag doll. Alois felt so filthy… he should've fought more… but yet again, a human couldn't possibly be stronger than a human. Claude put the limp body of the boy on the bed, not bothering to cover his master with the blanket. "See? Now wasn't that fun?" he said soon licking Alois' cheek, planting a kiss there as well.

Claude left the room, leaving a already bruising, sore Trancy in there all alone. Alois curled himself into a ball, feeling worthless and dirty. He stared at his clothes that were still on the ground, tears slowly rolled down his face onto the pillow beneath him. _No one truly loves me._ He buried his face into the pillow and screamed as loud as he can. _AND NO ONE EVER WILL!_ He screamed even louder till nothing came out, he tried to scream more… but nothing came out. So he turned on his side, feeling too tired to even bring the blanket up to cover himself. Shutting his aquamarines as he began losing himself to slumber as he mouthed the words 'no one'.

**A/N: I feel terrible now… this one is the flash back, the next one is the weird one… so… first rape scene I wrote… hopefully I never get to write one ever again, because, in this one I cried and it couldn't be explicit as I wanted to be…**

**And remember I would love reviews.**

**Till next time… my kitten**


	7. Chapter 7

**True Nature**

**Chapter 7: Alois' Dream Choice 2**

**A/N: I really have nothing to say, but, R/R… I feel like I'm being needy..**

**Ok, shut up now Noodle… you're speaking to much.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters belong to Yana Toboso**

Darkness.

Darkness was all the blonde could see around him, the sound of heeled shoes walking in the distance. Alois tried to call out, but, not even the faintest whisper escaped his pink lips. The sound of the shoes tapping became louder and louder, so loud it became deafening. Alois turned his head round and round, looking for the source for the sound. The shoes sounded as if they were right in front of him. His aquamarines set upon a silhouette that seemed to be the size of a ten year old child.

The silhouette came into view, being a small bluenette child dressed in winter wear. Alois stared at the little boy as the darkness started to fade into a different scenery. He was in a crowded street with a big Christmas tree in the center with the dark haired child still looking up at him with the brightest smile he has seen, a smile that reminded him so much of Luka.

"Hey mister! Todays my Birthday! Exciting, huh?" The child spoke in such a sweet voice, Alois tried to answer but, again, nothing came out.

"Oh Ciel! Please!" A woman with dark blonde hair and sapphire eyes laughed. _Ciel?_ The woman apologized, "I'm sorry sir, please forgive him"

Alois tried to speak again, but this time another voice came out, an older man's voice, saying it was alright and this… Little Ciel? was quite adorable.

"Mother said that since it's my Birthday, I can sleep in the same room with her and Father tonight!" Little Ciel spoke again, seeming so very excited for the events to come. "And she's going to read to me as many stories as I want." The woman laughed and apologized once again and walked off with Little Ciel.

Smoke enveloped Alois again, changing the scene. He was in the Phantomhive mansion but everything was set ablaze. The blonde looked around but can only see the flames. He ran around looking for any sign of life, trying to avoid the flickering flames that threatened to nip him. He whipped every corner he came across, going as fast as his feet would let him. A petite figure ran across the hall in front of him. Alois turned to follow the figure, quickly gaining sight of it. The figure was Little Ciel running through the corridors screaming out for his parents, "Mother?! Father?! Where are you?" Alois halted watching as Little Ciel continued to run without him.

The flames.

The flames reminded him of the village. Of Luka. The smoke gathered again, putting Alois in the one place he didn't want to go, the place where the boy within him, Jim Macken, died. The blonde is reliving the memory that he always tried his best to forget.

Alois dropped to his knees, looking over the corpse of his younger brother. He gently picked up the body, looking for any sign of life in the vacant brown eyes. Nothing. Tears ran down Alois' face, leaving little salty puddles on the younger boy's baby face. He shook the corpse violently, begging for some kind of response. Trying to scream, but still, nothing came out… he was mute.

_Not again!_ He shook the little boy's body a little. _Please don't leave me alone!_ Alois hugged Luka's soul-less body, tears staining both their faces as the blonde rocked his body back and forth, mouthing sweet nothings 'It's ok Luka… this isn't your fault… I love you' whilst in the inside he was screaming, _not again, I already lost you once, please not again!_

Darkness enveloped him for the last time with a pair of fierce topaz eyes glaring at him.

**A/N: Yeup… super duper short… but it's all my brain could think of at the moment… especially after the last chapter.**

**Never ever again o,o**

**I did a little about Ciel because of trepidon… thank you for your reviews, you kinda gave me the idea that I should add Ciel more.. thought I should put a little Ciel history ((even though it's not much))**

**IMPORTANT: The choice of which dream you pick wouldn't matter it's just there to give you an idea of what Alois went through… even though this one is mainly focused on Ciel… ((I prefer the Dream Choice 1… even though I cried my eyeballs))**

**Till next time… my kitten ((Did I put this in the last chapter? I don't know I don't reread this crap cx))**


	8. Chapter 8

**True Nature**

**Chapter: A New Day Pt.1**

**A/N: I honestly wouldn't have posted anything if my father wasn't being a butt and keep calling me to go to his house… I don't really like leaving my house, but, I got bored when I was over there .-.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji… unfortunately**

Alois bolted up, pain shooting up his spine. He ignored of what felt like thousands of needles piercing his skin, slowly being pulled in and out. Never, never he would ever want to have a dream like that again, too many emotions ran through and he couldn't quite place what meaning the dream might mean. Alois looked outside to find it was still dark outside, guessing the time to be around 4:30 in the morning. The darkness that the blonde hated so much was all he could see beyond the curtains, darkness and and a pair of topaz eyes staring at him between the cracks of the fabric. He almost screamed but bit his tongue, not knowing why. Instead he stared back at the eyes of the demon who hurt him. Staring for what seemed like hours at the alluring, yet distasteful, golden irises. Then suddenly, that cursed demonic shade of pink flashed by, making Alois jump slightly, and like that the eyes were gone into the cold morning hours. Leaving the blonde stunned and clutching onto the blankets, like they were the sharpest weapon he could find, till the true signs of morning broke through the sky.

"Ah, I see that you're awake at this hour" A voice broke through the cold air that was leaking with dread. Alois looked up with puffy, watery eyes at the Phantomhive butler, who saw the blonde's current state. The boy looked to be shrouded with such dread no sign of sadness or loneliness can be found, except for the evidence that was shown in his eyes. Sebastian immediately turned sympathetic and placed his right hand over his heart. "I know it's not my place, but you're alright now. You are out of harms way as long as Hannah, Ciel, and I are here. He would never, and I mean **never**, touch a hair on your being. Claude will pay for what he has done to you."

Alois shook his head feeling even more lifeless and empty than what he looked like, "Whatever" he mumbled as he wiped away the tears, "What time is it?"

The demon pulled out his pocket watch and frowned. "It's 6:50". The raven is late for preparing breakfast… if only Finny wasn't so difficult to wake-up. "I have to wake Master up in an hour or so, but first breakfast… mind assisting me?" the butler suggested in attempt to try to get the boy's thoughts away from Claude.

Alois sighed and tilted his head back, "It matters on what you're cooking"

"Hmm?" Sebastian pondered only to suggest… "Pancakes?"

Alois threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, almost falling when his foot got caught in the sheets. The blonde was already set to pig out, for they hadn't gotten the chance to eat the dinner that was prepared yesterday. His aquamarines darted every which way, trying to figure out where he could get a decent set of clothing. "Oh god! My stomach is about to eat itself if I don't hurry" He looked into the drawers in the dresser only to see a bare container, "Do you know where clothes might be"

At that moment, Sebastian pulled out a olive green leather trunk from under the closet. Alois stared at the raven curiously, his aquamarines widening as he saw what the continents that the Trunk of Betrayal had to reveal.

Inside the trunk was three sets of outfits and three sets of his sleepwear. Alois narrowed his eyes into a glare and pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian. "You lied."

The demon almost smirked but formed it into a feigned hurt expression, quickly remembering his master's orders, "I certainly didn't lie, Lord Trancy, I never lie… unlike humans"

"Then what the hell do you call this?!" Alois grabbed the bottom of the pink frilly nightgown and flapped it, soon pointing to the Trunk of Betrayal, "I had sleep attire right there!"

"I think that nightgown suits you better, instead of these plain white ones." The butler stated with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You simply look better in girl's clothing."

"And what's **that** suppose to mean?!"

"Well, it means that you and my young master have very-"

"Just get me dressed, so we can make the bloody pancakes."

"...certainly"

Sebastian dressed the fourteen year old in the lad's usual attire; black booty shorts, white long-sleeve button down, green vest, black bow, and brown boots with purple bows tied atop the tongue… basically everything minus the purple jacket.

"Let's go, shall we" Sebastian stated their start as he leaded.

Three very… interesting… events occurred their way to the kitchen. Three events that got Alois even more intrigued by the Phantomhive servants.

First was when the gardener came crying to Sebastian. The usual happy, cheery, emerald-eyed boy was bawling and sniffling like he was a five year old.

"Se-Sebastian, I'm sorry!" the wail so unnaturally high it made Alois visibly cringe.

The raven gave a questioning look before asking, "What happened?"

"I-I was tending to the garden… a-and I forgot the weed killer s-sprayer thingy w-was broken!" the sixteen year old said in between sniffles and dramatically dropped to his knees. "A-and now all the pretty flowers are d-d-dead!" he cried even harder.

Sebastian internally facepalmed, scolding himself for not fixing the broken camel-pack sooner. "I'll fix it later, just… just go help Bard at whatever he is doing… or play with Pluto… or both"

"Okay…" the gardener mumbled and hauled himself past the two towards the other end of the mansion.

Alois stood there, looking astonished. It was the first time the Trancy boy ever seen a servant act in such a way. Even when he was Jim Macken, he never seen such… emotion… especially that emotion in particular over a garden. What's so special about the garden?"

Second event was when Sebastian and Alois were walking down the staircase. Everything was just fine and dandy. The stairs are properly swept, the railings are well dusted. Everything was looking good except for the polishing. Mey-Rin was polishing the rails with shoe polish! The funny thing is, is that that the maid hasn't even realized that she accidently replaced the wood polish with polish for made specifically for shoes.

Alois stopped in his track and stared at the woman, who was humming a happy tune, like she was crazy. He then looked back and forth between demon and human to see if the butler would say anything or scold her. The blonde assumed right.

"Mey-Rin" the butler's smooth voice interrupted the woman's humming. The maroon-haired maid turned to look at him. "You're using shoe polish to polish the rails again"

"Gah!" Mey-Rin flailed, blushing in embarrassment "I'm sorry Mister Sebastian!"

"Mey-Rin. If you need new glasses we can-"

"No no no" the woman held onto her glasses for dear life, so tight against the bridge of her nose it was sure to leave a indent. She would never give them up. The pair of wired circle lensed glasses were given to Mey-Rin for her extreme farsightedness, and she grew quite attached to them "Y-young Master gave me these glasses, just for me."

Sebastian backed away, continuing his path down the stairs "Suit yourself" he waved "Just scrub off that shoe polish"

Again Alois has never seen this before. How can someone be so attached to a simple piece of accessory? If the woman needs new glasses, she should get them. Logically, the glasses will still be given to her from Ciel.

Finally the third event. Alois just got off the bottom step when a blood curdling scream can be heard all throughout the mansion. Bardroy came running through the front room. The man was charred and his normal short blonde hair was burnt into a black, frizzy afro and he was screaming his head off.

"Sebastian!" Bardroy bound towards the stoic butler "Get that mad man away from me!" he pointed a burnt finger to a dark hallway. "He's mad I tell ya! Mad!"

A silhouette came into view to be the shape of a tall girl. A tall girl with short shaggy hair and very little, if any, no bust. Bardroy gasped and hid behind the demon, slightly cowering. The silhouette came more into view only for it to be a grinning Finnian.

"Baaaarrd" Finny sung "Why are you hiding behind Mister Sebastian?"

"Because ye're a bloody loon!" the man yelled, still hiding behind Sebastian and yelling over the raven's shoulder.

"Am not!"

"Are too… ye sicced Pluto on me!"

"That's because you were being mean to the birdies"

"I had too! The nests had to come down!"

"You didn't have to hit them down!"

"I couldn't reach! Ye would do-"

"Stop! Both of you" Sebastian interrupted their pitiful argument. He pointed at Bardroy "You… could've used a ladder" then to Finnian "And you… you can't use Pluto… it's best to do it yourself than to use another being."

Bard blanked. "Wha-?! Ye're giving 'im advice?" He pointed at himself and stomped his boots "To murder me?!"

"Enough said!" the raven walked passed the chef and gardener "Quit this foolishness and get back to work."

The servants scurried away from the menacing tone, straight to their assigned requirements… except Finny, he can't really be a gardener with no garden to tend to.

**A/N: I feel disappointed I don't have more… currently… should have more by next week.**

**I don't really know how old Finny is but I'm pretty damn sure he is around the age fifteen to seventeen… so I picked sixteen… I know he isn't much older than Ciel…**

**Till next time… my kitten**


	9. Chapter 9

**True Nature**

**Chapter: A New Day Pt.2**

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late with this chapter… I just couldn't think and I might be procrastinating just a little… Chapter nine already and We are only two days in cx… I should literally put one day within one chapter… or at least skip a couple days… *sigh* I'm just trying to be nice to Alois until I really have to get down and write all those fight scenes and smut moments I have invading my brain…. yeup**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso is the owner of Kuroshitsuji and it's characters… and any man penis you happen to find lying about… (If you are aware of Yana's previous work before Kuroshitsuji, you'd understand)**

Alois just stood there, amazed at how comfortable the servants are around each other. It was like they grew up together as neighborhood friends, even though they've only known each other for only a year or two. The servants most likely didn't even converse with one another within half of that given time. Alois wanted a friendship like that… or any relationship like that, to be completely honest and carefree with someone without being or feeling judged. Yet, that's what a lot of people wish for at one point or another.

"Alright then" Sebastian started by taking off his black tail coat, putting it on a hook in the pantry, and handing the boy a clean white apron. "I'll get the batter started for you, so you can mix it… And I'll chop up fruits, cook the pancakes, make cream, and buy some molasses."

The blonde blinked at the raven. Demon or not, he can't do all that by himself. "It's alright Sebastian. I can do the pancakes and cut up the fruit"

"You sure?'

"Certainly"

"Okay?" the demon pulled a metal bowl and whisk, setting it down on the wooden island. "You know what to do?"

"Yep." counting on his fingers, Alois proudly ordered, "I need flour, salt, sugar, baking powder, egg, milk, and butter, oh, and just a little bit oil."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to give a surprised look to the blonde "I'll go get those for you then." doing as he said, the demon pulled out all the ingredients the boy requested with an additional lemon and a bottle of vanilla extract, setting all of it on the island in front of the boy.

Alois put in all the right measurements for the solids and sifted them, making sure they were well blended, then moving onto the liquids with the same treatment. Cracking the egg first, milk, then the melted butter. His aquamarines gave Sebastian a questioning look when they gazed over to the lemon and vanilla. He smiled instantly, "Ciel likes vanilla pancakes?" the demon nodded in response, "I like them too" he said as he cut the lemon and put a squeeze. "I think they just might be my favorite." he added a spoonful of vanilla "Other than greasy fish and chips."

Blending everything with a whisk, Sebastian eyed the boys work so far. The raven was actually surprised to see the fourteen year old knew what he was doing, for a boy that young and an earl at that. Well, pancakes aren't done yet, Alois still has to cook them as well.

Alois put a little bit of oil in a heated pan and swirled his wrist to evenly coat the metal. He continued by scooping out a big glob of the creamy liquid and making a perfect circle on the pan, waiting for the bubbles to subside. Using the spatula to loosen the, now, flat side as he proceeded with a flick of his wrist, having the pancake do a complete 180, in the air.

"Alois?" the butler finally spoke, starting the cream.

Alois didn't turn to him, too busy with the task at hand, "Yes? What is it?"

"Where did you learn to cook?"

The blonde didn't even think of the answer before his mouth moved without his say, "I use to cook for my little brother all the time." taking the perfect, golden patty out of the pan, he slapped his hand over his mouth. How the hell did that slip out? He always held his tongue when it came to things dealing with Luka.

"I thought you were an only child."

"I-I am" the blonde shifted uncomfortably, only to start on another one of the patties. "It's just… that… after I was kidnapped… there was another little boy there who I thought to be my little brother."

"Hmm.." the demon moved onto cutting the fruits for the boy "I assume this is a rather touchy subject"

"It is but-" Alois turned to him, seeing the demon cutting the fruit at impossible speed. Not phased in amazement at all the mortal exclaimed, "Hey! I was going to do that!"

"I have a favor to ask of you"

"Really?" finally dirtying the apron, he placed his floured hands on his hips as he did yet another pancake flip, "And what is this favor?"

"When I go to the market, can I trust that you can wake up my young master?"

Alois dropped the spatula and hugged the demon, he was filled with such glee. Him? Alois Trancy? Is going to wake up the beautiful little boy, Ciel Phantomhive? He is practically jumping with joy. Alois has always wondered what the bluenette looked like when he was asleep. In his mind, he imagined the tiny earl sleeping in baby pink bed sheets, cuddling with a huge, white Bitter Rabbit, and little 'flowers of moe' dusted around his petite body.

Alois shivered in excitement, he finally gets to see what Ciel looks like all vulnerable. He hurried in making the rest of the pancakes, having two big stacks on either side of him.

"Wow" Sebastian teased "You work fast when you're eager"

"Heheh, well" Alois took off the dirty apron and washed his hands "I kind of always wanted to see what Ciel looks like when he is asleep" the blonde giggled again "I bet he shows his true child when he is all alone."

Sebastian couldn't hold back his laugh, he doubled over, clutching his sides and earning a scowl "Ha! Whoo… Well, you are certainly in for a surprise!"

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"Just go to the market already"

Alois cracked the door to Ciel's bedroom. not bothering to knock and walking straight to the little lump beneath the covers.

The bluenette was snuggled into a fetal position, his dark locks splayed about, framing his face perfectly. His lips parted as little faint snores could be heard.

"Aww… adorable" the older whispered. He poked Ciel's nose and gained a snort and a scrunch face. Ciel turned onto his other side and resumed to peacefully sleep. Alois smirked and kicked off his boots, climbing into the bed next to the slumbering boy. "Ciel~" he traced the outline of the younger's jaw "If you don't get up…" he moved on to trace the pink, plump lips "I might just have to kiss you~"

Hearing nothing from Ciel made Alois smile so big it was beginning to hurt. Silence never sounded so wonderful. He closed his aquamarines and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against the other's. _Oh god… they are so soft_, he let out a little, soft moan, _I would love to feel more of these soft, sweet lips_. Alois pulled away, eyes still closed, he let out a satisfied sigh. He cracked his aquamarines open only to face a wide-eyed blushing Ciel. Alois too, widened his eyes and a light blush spread across his face but he quickly covered up with a playful smile.

"Goodmorning, love!" the blonde chirped causing the bluenette's blush to darken.

"W-why did you k-kiss me?" Ciel lightly touched his lips that, now, oddly felt numb.

"I warned you first and-"

"Like hell I could hear you in my sleep" the younger shot up, trying to regain his composure.

"... you are really too cute for your own good" Alois admitted. The young earl made a disgusted face and dove into the pillows, hiding the his reddened cheeks. "I just couldn't have possibly resist."

Ciel muffled into the pillow "Shut up… "Why are you in my room? Better yet-" he lifted his face to attack Alois with the glares he threw "Why are you in my bed?!"

"Okay." Trancy laid down, getting more comfortable in the over sized bed "I'm in your room because Sebastian sent me up here to wake you. I'm in your bed because… well, I just kind of crawled in"

Ciel clenched his teeth in annoyance, disappointed in his butler for abandoning his duties as a servant of Phantomhive, but, he was sure the demon had his reasons… that won't save him from any of the boy's punishments "Where's Sebastian?"

"Hmm…" Alois cuddled up to the bluenette, resting his head on the other's chest "he went to the market to get some molasses."

As politely as possible-which wasn't very polite, Ciel nudged the other boy off his chest and stood up out of bed. He stared down at Alois, seeing the hurt expression from being rejected. "What do we do till he comes back?" he asked, ignoring the pout on the blonde was giving him.

Alois gave up on trying to guilt Ciel into cuddling with him, so, he just slammed his head into the multiple fluffy pillows and said in a childish tone that leaked with attitude "How the hell should I know?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, _God, Alois you can be so difficult sometimes_. Realization hit him like a brick that was labeled 'idiot', he wasn't wearing his eyepatch. Although Alois has scene the boy's marked eye, it still made him uncomfortable… like he was naked and all his imperfections are on display for everyone to see. The bluenette quickly slapped his hand over his right hand, wincing a bit at the pain it caused.

Seeing this Alois smirked. Oh how he loved to toy with the boy. The blonde quickly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the eyepatch when the younger wasn't looking, hiding the eye accessory underneath himself. He watched as Ciel looked around frantically around the room, going to both the nightstands on either side of the bed and rummaging through all of it's contents. That is where he always put it… it couldn't just sprout legs and walk away, can it?

Ciel, thinking it might of fell under the bed, spoke from below "Where the hell is my eyepatch?" Alois snickered, coughing afterwards to hide the fact he almost gave himself away. Ciel crawled out and blankly gazed, slowly turning his head to Alois. "Give it to me"

The blonde stifled another giggle and let his face go straight to a dull, bored expression, and said in the most serious tone Ciel has ever heard from the boy, "Give what to you?"

**Sorry, this chapter is such a disappointment… but, you guys have been waiting for over a week… **

**I'm a little stressed at the moment… everyone in my family either think I'm a whore or lesbian… I'm neither**

**I don't talk to anyone enough to be a whore and I don't really care if someone is a girl or a boy… but forget them.**

**This is literally as far as I have gotten in my notebook.**

**Sign: I need to write more and get a new notebook ((I doodle too much))**

**Till next time… my kitten**


	10. Chapter 10

**True Nature**

**Chapter: A New Day Pt.3**

**A/N: Okay, again… I am terribly sorry for the late update.. Doctor appointments, I'm very sickly person… mentally and physically. So, for my absence I thought to myself… Why not put some fluff? I know, I know… I want smut in this story as well, but, I feel like that would be to fast, which is why everything is so slow… next chapter though will go by quicker…**

**Throw some sugar, spice, and everything nice… and BOOM! Power Puff Girls!**

**Disclaimer: Toboso-san's characters and anime… not mine ((I worded that weird cx))**

"Eyepatch" Ciel held out his hand in a demanding manor, feeling like a mother telling her child to spit out whatever foreign object they have in their mouth, "Now."

Alois let out a giggle, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into full blown laughter. He pounded the mattress below him, being a little bit more gaudy than he had to be. But, come on! Like the blonde would listen to Ciel! The mere thought of himself giving up so easily to the bluenette was a joke all by itself. Of course, Ciel knew this as well… Alois wouldn't stop his taunting behavior till he got what he wanted… But, what did he want?

_Why did I think a little spider would give me the bloody thing if I asked nicely?_

Ciel looked down from the playful smile to the hands in his lap. _What could Trancy possibly want?_ Dual eyes looked up for any hints or signs, then went back to the fiddling fingers only to look back again at the blonde. Did he really see what he just saw? It could've been nothing but it was better than no hint at all. His mismatched eyes examined the blonde, who was still in his bed. Alois has managed to bury himself within the covers with only his face sticking out, he looked like a little human burrito all wrapped up like that.

Alois looked over to Ciel to see if the younger got his hint. The blonde rolled his aquamarines and scoffed, "Is it really that hard to guess what I want?" he pouted. For the Queen's Guard Dog, Ciel sure can be oblivious… especially with things like this.

The Phantomhive boy fidgeted a bit in his spot on the floor. "I have an idea of what you might want"

Alois' girly giggle cracked through the air, "Oh~?" he rolled round on the bed, "then what do **I** want?"

With a light blush, Ciel stared at the other's aquamarines… The aquamarines that only spoke in the only language they knew, sorrow and longing. Letting his actions answer for him, he awkwardly reached up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Hugging the Trancy lad in what he hoped to be comforting.

Alois' eyes widened in surprise. What he really wanted was a kiss, the hint in which he gave was a slow lick of the lips. But, he should've known Ciel wouldn't go **that** far over a little replaceable eyepatch. But, this was just as good for Alois, he smiled and laid his head on Ciel's shoulder. Alois breathed in the scent of the younger boy, who smelt of cinnamony chocolate. **((A/N: I literally smelt all of the spices in my cabinet to found which one reminds me of all the characters… I'm not going to name all but Sebby smells like basil leaves and Alois smells like vanilla and strawberries))**

_Do I pull away yet? _The bluenette went as stiff as a board (not that way, pervs). He always gets uncomfortable when Lizzy 'hugged' him, he assumed Alois probably felt the same way as well. Hugs turned out to be very awkward for Ciel, especially because he never knew what to do or say.

"Umm…" Ciel let go and stood up, lightly patting his stomach, "I'm hungry"

"Hello 'Hungry, I'm 'Starving'." Alois rolled around in the bed again, more than happy that Ciel has even touched him.

"Hmmph, so 'Starving'... Why don't you hand me my eyepatch so we can go eat breakfast?"

"Oh yeah" the blonde pulled the thin piece of black cloth and placed it in the other's palm, "here"

Ciel stared at the fabric in his hand for a good minute, like he didn't know what to do with it… which he didn't. "Ciel? Is something the matter?"

"No" the bluenette shook his head, placing the eyepatch over his marked eye and tying it in the back… or at least trying to.

Alois chuckled at the younger's futile attempts to tie a simple knot. "Really?" he asked in a teasing manner and a smirk being played "can you not do anything without the aid of your butler?"

Ciel scoffed "Of course I can… I just-" he sighed in defeat, which happened very very rarily. The bluenette can't do anything by himself, everything was usually done for him. If you have ever touched this subject with the earl, he would scoff and tell you how big of an idiot you are, telling you how he works for the Queen and won't let any such thing disgrace his family name … but not this time. The smaller male is not going to to mock Alois in the state he is in. He let his pride take a blow "-would like if you give me a hand… I-I mean, I can't really see the back of my head… so… I'm incapable of-"

"Can you not ramble and let me tie the damn thing."

Ciel shut his mouth and turned, allowing the older access to the loose strings, whilst Alois finally got out of the bed. Alois tied the eyepatch on Ciel's head, tight but loose enough for it to be comfortable. The blonde ran his finger's through the other's still disheveled blackish-greyish-blueish-whatever-colour-it-is hair. "I wish I had dark hair" Alois declared, playing with the tips of the dark locks and untangling the bed head with his fingers.

Ciel turned to him and hesitantly reached up and pushed a random strand of blonde hair behind Alois' ear. "N-no… it wouldn't fit you. You're beau-g-good looking as it is… you'll make... a **girl **very happy one day."

The blonde lit up, not because of the girl part… that part saddened him, but because Ciel found him 'good looking'. Alois glomped the boy, squealing "Thank you, Ciel!"

Alois nuzzled his face into Ciel's shoulder. Again the bluenette didn't know what to do but look like a blushing buffoon with his mouth wide open, the words that managed to be made was a jumble of, "Wai- uhh, what just happened?"

"You know Ciel," Alois saved the other from his uncomfortable predicament and pulled out of the hug, looking straight into the sapphire eye with a serious look, "I **am** going to repay you"

Ciel shook his head, "No, Alois we've-"

"Been through this, I know, but-" he sighed, looking down with a faint little blush spreading across his cheeks, "I don't have to… I want to"

Roses blossomed on Ciel's cheeks. He only dreamt of doing such activities with Alois, but, he thought of the blonde when they first met… when he saw the older cross-dressing as a maid. Ciel gently palmed Alois' face, stroking the pink tinted skin with his thumb. "You shouldn't want to either, there is no need for it… and not to mention we are both males, and I'm betrothed."

"I-I know" Alois averted his aquamarines from the other's sapphire, "You must really think I'm selfish, huh? Especially knowing that you have Lady Midford"

Ciel shook his head "No" Alois looked back to the boy, straight in the eye again "I think you just need some attention, that is all you ever wanted". The younger earl leaned in, pressing his forehead against the older's. "I'm willing to give you the attention you need, I'm going to make enough free time to spend with just you, but… there are going to be times I'm not always going to be there, okay?"

"Okay." Alois smiled. He really wanted Ciel all to himself… no Queen, no fiance, no demonic butler… just his and his alone. Alois felt a flutter in his stomach just thinking about it. He has never felt this way for someone before. This strange foreign feeling that coursed him felt warm and tingly, like thousands of butterfly kisses. Alois giggled at the visual of little butterflies kissing one big huge butterfly.

Ciel let his hands drop to Alois' disappointment. The blonde knew if Ciel is in front of Sebastian or anyone else, he would go back to his cold demeanor.

Alois did the only thing he could think of. He outstretched his arms, getting raised eyebrows and a head tilt, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"I want a hug." Alois pouted.

"Another one? I already gave you three today!" Ciel gaped "How many more do you want?" The blonde's face contorted from a innocent pout to be on the verge of tears. Ciel panicked, only doing what his body told him, "Shh shh shh" he whispered as his hands wrapped around the taller's waist. Alois beamed and draped his arms around the younger's neck.

"Thank you, Ciel" Alois leaned in, his full pink lips inching closer and closer to Ciel's little plump ones. Just a breath away from touching when a knock sound at the door. Both boys snapped their heads toward the direction of the sound as it slowly opened. Sebastian walked in, eyes widening at the scene before him. Alois screamed and pushed himself off of Ciel and dove under the bed, glaring at the butler for interrupting.

"My apologies sir, I wasn't aware you two were having a… moment" Sebastian said mockingly.

"Did you get the molasses, Sebastian?" an irritated Ciel responded, changing the topic.

"Yes, sir, allow me to dress you?"

Ciel scoffed, but allowed the demon to dress him.

Sebastian served the pancakes for both the boys, they were in the dining room where all the servants of both heads were standing faithfully by their masters. Hannah and the triplets a little farther from their master than the Phantomhive servants.

Ciel looked at the pancakes questioningly, "Sebastian, these look different"

"It's because it was not I who cooked them, it was Alois"

Ciel cautiously cut through the sweet patty and slowly brought it up to his mouth, entering it into his mouth as if it was poisoned. His eye widened, he clenched his eyes shut and brought a brought a hand to his chest.

"What's happening?" Alois asked in a panick.

Ciel gasped, "This is as great as Sebastian's cooking…" he took another bite, then another and another, getting cream and syrup all over his mouth, "Are you sure you made them, Alois?"

Alois nodded and took a few bites of his own, gazing up to Sebastian as a thank you. Sebastian glared out the window, he can smell the stench of Claude lingering in the air. The spider is close, "Sebastian?" Alois asked, gaining the demon's attention, "Is something the matter?"

Sebastian gave a reassuring smile.

"Certainly not, sir… It is **nothing** of concern."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Next chapter should hopefully be more about Claude… even though I don't want to, there has to be one.**

***sigh* I have to keep writing…. I really want to put a whole bunch of things and I just - UUGH!**

**Well, I'm sorry for the delay again… I had a request to write a fanfic for my friend, Juu… it's Eren x Levi from Attack on Titan… yeup**

**Till next time… my kitten**


	11. Chapter 11

**True Nature**

**UGH! I'm sorry kittens, a lot of stuff has happened that isn't at all that interesting, anywho… I hope you didn't forget you dead old friend, Yuuki *pouts in blankets* **

The birds tweeted away, singing their little songs to each other. The morning air smelt of dew and earth, the most beautiful smell that could be smelled. The light of the rising sun shining through the branches of the dense forest of the dense forest. Claude Faustus, the deceiving butler who has betrayed the person who loves him the most, has perched himself on one of the highest branches closest to the Phantomhive manor. From where he is, he has direct view of the dining area, watching his little plan go even more into action. The spider let out a low growl as he observed Alois lick syrup off of Ciel's cheek, continuing to watch as his highness stuck two fingers into Ciel's pancakes, getting his slim fingers covered in the sticky brown substance. Alois slowly licked the covered fingers and smirked at Ciel's blush. Claude moved more to the edge of the limb, trying to see if he could listen on in the conversation. He couldn't pick up on anything, he could everything else except for the sound within the mansion. The spider moved more to the edge of the limb, trying even harder to hear when a big blue wave blinded him and literally kicking him out of the tree onto the rough ground. Claude landed on his back with a hard 'thud', not making a sound he looked up to see the sapphire eyed woman, Hannah Annafellows. The spider chuckled at the flower, attempting to sit up but the flower demon jabbed her black Mary Jane's in his chest, forcing him to lay back down.

"Annafellows," he grunted "how unladylike of you to allow a male to have a perfect you up your skirt."

Not affected at all by the statement, Hannah dug her heel into the demon below her, digging deeper into the being.

Claude groaned "Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't feel pain."

"What are you doing here?" Hannah snarled.

Claude didn't answer, he turned his head and asked with a smirk, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to serve my master"

"_Your_ master?"

"Yes, _my_, master."

"And who is that exactly? Last I checked you are not contracted to any human."

"Jim Macken… I don't have to be contracted to his highness in order to serve him" she stated monotonously "Now, Faustus, state your business here."

Claude grabbed the flower demon's white clothed leg and put force into throwing the woman up directly in the air, flipping the woman. Hannah's face didn't stone like face didn't falter as she moved into the flip, gracefully landing on her toes. She narrowed her sapphire as Claude charged her. Hannah ran towards him, front flipping over him and kicking him in the back. Claude skidded across the jagged ground leaving a cloud of dust as he hit a tree, a vicious crack being heard as said tree split, chunks of bark falling off the side. Claude slowly rose from the poor damaged tree, glaring topazes shot at the flower. The gold iris turned a bright red and pupils slitting, that of a cat's, as did Hannah's sapphire. Both demons charged at each other like rams, but with the intent to kill. Claude threw a punch, nearly missing the woman's face, again he forced a clenched fist to her face, but, she was too swift. Soon enough the spider got tired of countlessly missing his target, he went to give one last blow when Hannah twisted her fist into his ribs. They stayed like that for a while, as if frozen in time. But that's not what happened. Hannah pulled her hands away from the spider to set her hands where Claude's were set, below her bosom. The flower gasped as Claude pull his hand away, holding a golden knife with the dark crimson of blood dripping down the point.

"Claude," Hannah breathed out, "'just because I'm a demon doesn't mean don't feel pain'". She fell to her knees, opening her legs and pulling a big rapid-fire ground gun, seemingly out of nowhere, and pulled hard on the trigger, aiming for the wretched spider.

Shots were heard within the manor. No one panicked, all eyes on were on the head of the house, the short little 12 year old, the aristocrat of evil, Ciel Phantomhive. Said boy set down his fork and spoke directly to Sebastian, "Is there another day problem? If so, how come the servants aren't out there?"

The crow smirked, picking up his master's plate, " that's because it's not a rat problem, sir, its a spider problem."

Alois gasped, he felt fear rising up and squeezing all the air out of him. He already knew it was Claude, but he just didn't want to know it was true, he wanted to spend more of his days in the company of his Ciel. Alois set his eyes on the barely touched pancakes in front of him and listened to Ciel's orders.

"_Make sure you see to it_"

"Already sent an _exterminator"_

"Capture the spider, don't kill it just yet…" Ciel glanced at the blonde, "We need to study more on it."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, young master."

Golden cutlery whizz passed Hannah, grazing her cheek, not deep enough to where her teeth would be visible but deep enough to draw blood. Ceasing her fire, the she demon stood, her stance speaking as a guard. Hannah let all of the rage course through her as she stared at Claude, reliving all the terrible memories where she witness the spider betray, not only Alois and the contract, but herself as well… remembering how Claude used her as his vessel to get even closer to her master. She snarled, her sapphire turning into that vicious demonic shade of Pink Jasper. The bandages falling off her face as she cries crimson from her left eye, the blood dripping down to her chin. "I will not allow you to harm any longer, Faustus!"

This surprised Claude, he has never seen the submissive flower so infuriated and heated. He smirked, standing out of his fighting stance and said with a slight chuckle, "Hannah, be too worked up and you just might misjudge your next move."

Claude darted his way over to Hannah with golden utensils in each hand; his eyes crazed and lusted. Hannah stood her ground, not moving, not making a sound, she bowed her head, keeping her gaze on the spider. Claude laughed a maniacal laugh as he went to drive another fork and knife into the flower. Right before his hungry utensils even cut through the fabric a big wave of power pulsed through the air, sending the spider to skid on the gravel and hit yet another tree, breaking through the wood and slamming into the tree behind that one. A dark thick cloud surrounded the woman, engulfing her whole form. Topaz eyes cracked open to see the flower before him, a mixture of surprise and fear flashed within him, only evident as his topazes widened and his jaw hung loose. He has never seen a demon with so much power; surely more powerful than Sebastian and himself put together.

"Leave now, Claude Faustus." Hannah's voice bellowed through the thick fog surrounding her feminine form, "Or I, Hannah Annafellows, the fifth daughter of the King, will banish you from even the lowest pit of Hell, you'd be left to die as your demonic powers would be taken away slowly… and never come back to this manor or even anywhere near _**my**_ highness, unless you want to die."

Claude nodded, got up, and simply walked away as if nothing happened. Hannah nearly collapsed due to her blood loss. Using the trees around her for support, the flower limped back to the manor, hoping, just hoping her highness will be pleased with her.

Hannah reached the big doors and opened them, or at least tried to, too weak to even stand much less open thick heavy doors. With shaking hands she reached for knocker and lifted, the knock was sure to be loud enough to echo through the front room. She leaned on the frame of the door as Sebastian answered the woman's pleas. She puffed out her breath as blood dripped from her open wounds; her already crimson-stained dress ripped from her hip down.

Alois walked up with big glossy aquamarines, "Hannah, what happened to you?". Even though the blonde already knew, he just had to make sure… he just needs reassurance… He just needs to know Claude is still out there, waiting, hiding, lurking between the trees to take Alois back to the horrid nightmares.

Hannah stood up a little more straight, holding her wounds while trying not to be too obvious. She already knew Alois already knew it was Claude and she knew that _if_ she lies, she'd get punished by the little fourteen year old standing right next to a concerned Ciel. "I was only protecting you, your highness."

"Is he dead?" The blonde asked quickly, afraid of the answer Alois teared up, still ignoring the fact that Hannah almost died for his love and acceptance.

"No" came not Hannah's voice, but Sebastian. "He isn't dead… yet, Lord Trancy." The demon walked to the flower, helping her stay steady . "But he won't be here for awhile, not after this little incident… we just need to put oil on troubled waters for now."

Ciel nodded in agreement.

All went back to what it was before the spider arrived, but a flower in bed rest and a few panic attacks from the blonde, the blonde who has been trying to isolate himself and cries himself to sleep every night whilst he relives the nightmares he has lived through.

**Sorry again for such a late update… I'm trying at least, not letting this die.**

**Till next my kitten~**


End file.
